


We All Fall Down

by mistyterrain63



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyterrain63/pseuds/mistyterrain63
Summary: When a schoolgirl comes to SPR with a plea of help, the team takes on the haunting case at her school.Little do they know, the strange phenomena will take each of them out one by one. Mai is frightened her abilities will be unable to figure out what is happening before everyone is too broken to continue...or survive!





	1. December 28, Thursday, 2:09 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPR gets a new client with a case of a school in crisis.

“We All Fall Down”

_ A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction _

* * *

**Prologue**

_ “Please, stop! What are you doing?” _

_ The girl’s voice shook with terror as she stepped away from the group of her classmates. The tallest girl, seemingly the leader, gave a sneer. _

_ “Honestly, you’re such a whiny loser, Tatsuki-san! I don’t see how Hamura-Kun could stand to be around such filth.” The tall girl said seethingly. The other girls laughed as Tatsuki shivered. She gave a quick glance behind her. _

_ ‘The stairs are right there….if only I could just distract them-’ _

_ “Hey! Don’t think you’re getting away, freak!” One of the girls shrieked. Startled, Tatsuki stumbled backward. Her eyes widened in shock and a jolt of absolute fear pierced her chest. Her lips parted into a scream as she lost her footing, plummeting down the long staircase… _

* * *

**December 28, Thursday, 2:09 pm**

It’s snowing. All around the Shibuya area, the powdery flecks cover almost everything, including my hair. Quickly, I make my way up the stairs, careful not to slip on any snow or ice. Shutting the door behind me, I shake my head off, scattering snow everywhere. 

“Could you please not do that? The carpet just got cleaned.” I roll my eyes, recognizing the haughty, bored voice of my boss, Kazuya Shibuya. I hang my coat and scarf up, calling back to him.

“Well, it’s not like I have anywhere else to dust all that snow off!” I make my way into the small kitchen where I see the man himself. Kazuya Shibuya, or how I like to call him, Naru, is the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. Naru is actually a nickname I gave him, which is because of his _abnormally _huge ego and narcissism. He honestly doesn’t mind what I call him, as long as I do my job.

How I got this job is actually pretty interesting. My name is Mai Taniyama, and I was just an ordinary, fifteen-year-old high school student, doing normal everyday high school things. Then Naru came out of the blue investigating a haunting in a nearby old, decrepit school. I forgot to mention; SPR is a private paranormal investigative company that Naru founded. Many people are surprised to find a seventeen-year-old teen in charge of his own company. He and his partner, Lin, take cases and explain or exorcise any spirits they find. I had accidentally broken Lin’s leg and an expensive heat-sensitive camera, so Naru “hired” me to work off the debt. Turns out the school wasn’t haunted, it was just collapsing. However, Naru _did _discover that one of my classmates who believed very strongly in the haunting was a latent psychic and that she had unleashed a poltergeist in the school before it collapsed. After that, Naru gave me a job at SPR, even though having him as a boss can be a real thorn in the side.

“So, has anyone come in with a case yet?” I ask Naru causally, pouring myself a cup of tea and sitting on the counter. Naru takes a long lip from his cup before answering, “No, Mai. There hasn’t. And please, I told you before to not sit up there.” I give a huff and slide off the countertop.

“You’re such a sour wart, Naru,” I say, but I’m not really mad. I walk back into the guest's office area and sit down at my desk, which is considered the receptionist desk. I look around and spot Lin, typing away. I give him a wave, which he ignores. Typical Lin. He’s always held animosity towards me. I thought it was because I accidentally broke his leg, but actually it was because I was Japanese. Lin’s Chinese and he can’t exactly forgive any Japanese person after what happened when Japan split from China. Still, I do my best to be friendly with him.

I’m about to take a look at the files on my desk when the door opens. I look around and feel my face split into a smile. 

“Hey, Yasu!” I say, waving. Yasu grins and waves back, dropping his backpack onto the sofa.

“Hey, Mai. Thought I’d pop in. Classes got canceled because of the snow, and a truck skidded on some ice near the entrance." He replies, sitting next to his backpack. Osamu Yasuhara is actually in high school like me, though we go to different schools. We met him during one of our cases and he’s just started hanging out ever since. I give a fake sigh.

“Honestly, this weather is so bad. I’m not sure if it’ll ever clear up.” I say, holding my hands up in mock exasperation. I hear Naru yelling from the other room to keep it down. I’m about to holler back when the door opens for the third time. I turn and see a small girl wearing an oversized, fluffy coat and leg warmers. She hastens to remove the wooly thing, looking around nervously. 

“Uh-um…is this where the ghost hunter is?” She asks in a squeaky voice. With her coat and hood removed, it turns out she has mousy colored hair tied up in loose twin buns. She’s also wearing a navy uniform blazer with red accents and a pleated skirt in the same navy, indicating that she was in high school.

“Yeah, come on in,” I say, indicating to the sofa opposite of Yasu. She takes a seat anxiously, as though it may explode any second.

“What brings you here?” I ask kindly, pouring her a cup of tea and handing it to her. She hesitates before accepting the cup.

“Th-thank you. I don’t mean to bother you, really, but...i-it’s my school. I’m certain that there are spirits there. We all see them. There are times when we finish cleaning the classroom, and when we come back in, all the chairs have been piled up in the middle of it like a pyramid. Then there are the creepy voices in the audio-visual room that laugh at us in the headphones. And I can’t forget the glowing eyes at the bottom of the pool at night.

“Even the teachers have seen these apparitions, but nobody’s brave enough to do anything about it. Th-they all think we’ll get cursed by the spirits there if we try to get rid of them.” She gives a dry sob and buries her hands in her face, shaking. Yasu goes over and pats her shoulder comfortingly.

“When did all this start?” I jump, turning around. Naru is standing in the door frame leading to the kitchen with a mug in one hand and a file at his side in the other. The girl looks up at my boss and gives a small hiccup.

“It’s been happening long before I attended. Some of the th-the teachers claim that it was happening when _ they _ started teaching, and some of them have been there for at least a decade!” She replies miserably, taking her cup and trying to take a sip; except, her hands are trembling so badly, half of it sloshes all over her. She looks down at the mess dripping down her front and gives a sigh.

“N-no one knows what to do anymore! The school might shut down because of how many students have been avoiding it.” She says. Naru blinks, eyes slightly narrow.

“What is the school’s name?” He asks. I stare at him with wide eyes.

“That means you’re taking the case?” I ask, surprised. Naru doesn't always take cases; just ones he's interested in. Naru looks at me with that same haughty look he always gives me when he thinks I’ve said something stupid.

“Of course, Mai. I’ve had too long a holiday, and it’s time I get back to work.”

_ ‘Holiday’? Geeze, Naru, if your idea of a holiday is not being at work for three days you need to change your priorities._ Naru looks away from me and addresses the girl.

“What’s your name? We’ll head over as soon as possible.” He asks her.

“I-It’s Akiko Kamimatsu. The school is Hayden Iko High. Th-thank you s-so much!” She gasps, wringing her hands, trying to mop up the mess. I take my napkin and clean it up for her, smiling. She gives an unsure smile in return.


	2. Thursday, 4:55, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai sets up some cameras for Naru and runs into a familiar face.

**Thursday, 4:55 pm, Day 1**

“We can’t thank you enough for coming.” Says the principal as he leads Naru, Lin and me through the long hallway on the second floor. I can’t help but notice how clean and beautiful the halls are. _ It must be a pretty prestigious school for it to be this gorgeous. _

“It’s really not a big deal,” Naru replies as he keeps a little pace behind the man. The principal stops outside of a room labeled _ 110-A _. The principal is pretty thin and has a tired look about him as if he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep lately. Even his suit seems to be hanging off of his frame and his wire glasses look weak on his pale face.

“No, really; you have no idea how much this means to us. Everyone here, students and staff, have all been suffering terribly.” He responds, opening the door. Inside is a small room with a large window. There are three tables, two are against the far left wall while the third is sitting in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. The floor is made of a very nice, fine texture. In all, the room gave a rather pleasant, homely glow.

“This is fine. Thank you very much.” Naru says to the principal, nodding. The principal returns with a nod and a slight bow. He walked back to his office, telling us if we need anything to not hesitate to ask any of the administration.

“Wow. He was pretty nice.” I say with a smile. Naru just responds with a slight grunt. As I turn around, Naru dumps a few cameras and a microphone into my arms. 

“Set those up in the audio-visual room and put one of the cameras in the hallway facing north-west.” He says, busying himself with setting up a few televisions onto the shelves that Lin had swiftly fixed up. _ Uh, jerk! _Angrily, I stomp my way upstairs. I nearly run into a girl passing me. She gives a high pitched yelp, jumping away from me.

“Ah! Oh, I-I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there.” I apologize, giving her an embarrassed look. The girl doesn’t respond, she just stares at me. It takes me a few moments to realize the dark circles under her eyes and her slightly tangled hair. 

“N-no… it’s okay… I-I need to watch where I’m walking…” She finally murmurs, continuing down the staircase. I blink. _ Huh….I guess the principal wasn’t kidding when he said that everyone was suffering… _

I hurry off to set the cameras up. I finish setting them up in about fifteen minutes. I take a moment to breathe, looking around. It’s a very well-equipped room, complete with high-end players and listening devices. 

_ creak. _

I spin around, startled. Empty...the room’s occupant is only me. I shiver. I inch out of room as quickly as possible, feeling a chill run up my spine. _ The room...it suddenly went cold… _I turn and set the hallway camera up as fast as my fingers will let me and rush down the stairs. For the second time today, I nearly run into someone.

“Ow!”

“Ouch! Mai?” I blink in surprise, recognizing the voice.

“Monk! Hey, when did you get here?” I ask cheerfully, looking at the long-haired monk, wearing a white turtleneck with a leather jacket and slightly frayed jeans. His name is actually Houshou Takigawa, but we call him “Monk” because of his part-time occupation. He’s a monk and assists us in exorcisms. Although, it’s kind of hard to believe he’s actually a monk; he looks like a rock star, which is actually his other job. Monk climbs back to his feet and helps me back up to mine.

“A few minutes ago. Naru gave me and Ayako a call, telling us that we would be needed for another case.” He replies, grinning. I laugh. Ayako Matsuzaki is a shrine maiden, although she looks like a fashion model as opposed to an innocent young maiden. 

“Well, it’s great to see you!” I say, following him back to the base.

We re-enter base and see Naru and Lin finished setting up everything.

“Took you long enough, Mai. There’s a box of cameras on the table. Set them up in the classrooms on the third floor.” He points to a box sitting on the table in the middle of the room. I growl inwardly but take the box anyway. Monk decides to tag along, probably because he feels sorry I have to set all this stuff up by myself. Hey, I’m not complaining!

* * *

“So what’s the current status?” Monk asks me while we set up a microphone in one of the classrooms. I finally manage to untangle some wires before responding.

“Well, just usual ghost activity: There’re chairs piled up in a classroom, voices in the AV room, and glowing eyes at the bottom of the pool,” I say, plugging in the wire to the power strip. Monk nods, taking in all the information.

“Hmm...okay, the glowing eyes rule out a poltergeist, so then it has to be a spirit.” Monk murmurs quietly. I nod.

“But what kind of spirit? Was it summoned by an ouija board? Or did it already exist here?” I ask, a professional edge in my voice. Monk taps his chin.

“We won’t know until we get more information. We should head back and see what Naru thinks.” He finally replies. We both head back and open the door to find Ayako has joined Lin and Naru by the computers. She turns to us and smiles her usual cocky smile. She looks like a runway model with her long red hair, almost perfect make-up, green jewel earrings and a purple fur-lined jacket over a red turtleneck and slim tan pants.

“Well, look who’s turned up.” She says, eyeing me with a playful taunt.

“Hey, Ayako,” I reply, smiling teasingly in return. I walk over to Naru.

“Anything?” I ask.

“Not yet. Some temperatures have dropped, but nothing out of the ordinary.” Naru responds without even glancing at me. I feel a twinge of irritation again. _ Hmph! Still as cold and aloof as ever. _My face goes warm and I have to hide it with a temperature recording book.

“Right. You all are free to return home until we get something interesting.” Naru says, fiddling with a dial on the control board. Ayako gives an impatient snort, crossing her arms.

“As if, Naru! We just got here, we’re not leaving.” She snaps. Naru turns to her and says in a deadpan voice, “Well, if you insist on sleeping on the couch, be my guest.”

Ayako’s face flushes with embarrassment and she mutters something that sounds like, “That’s not what I meant anyway.” Monk and I are too busy stifling our laughter to hear exactly what she said. Ayako’s eyes flash dangerously towards us, but she doesn’t say anything.

Very suddenly, Naru leaps to his feet, his chair skidding away from him. The two of us stop laughing at once and stare at him. Ayako’s eyes are also trained on Naru.

“What is it?” Ayako asks, her voice tight with tension. Naru doesn’t answer, so we stare at the camera he’s looking at.

The room displayed on the monitor was the audio-visual room. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Naru, however, takes his headphones out of the audio jack and we hear it. The same chill I felt when I was in that room ran down my spine as I heard it;

Laughter. A disembodied voice. Laughing at us. I could barely make out anything, but I catch a word: _FOOLS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of quick, but I had it all typed out already, so I figured I might as well publish it right now.


	3. Day 1, 7:31 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's dreams have started again.

**Day 1, 7:31 pm **

"What does this mean?"Ayako asks, some fear in her voice. Naru doesn't immediately respond, looking in deep thought. Monk crosses his arms, shaking his head.

"It's clearly a malevolent spirit of some kind." He says, his face serious. I sit down, trying to make the chill go away.

_It was as if… someone dragged a cold hand down my back… _

“Should we start doing exorcisms?” Ayako ponders, her chin resting on her hand. Naru shakes his head.

“It’s too early to know what we’re up against. The only thing that has been made apparent is that whatever is here is aware of us.” He says, looking at us with a serious expression. I want to say something, but it feels as though my tongue is glued to the roof of my mouth. Monk looks like he’s in deep thought while Ayako is biting her thumbnail.

“That was very fast supernatural activity. Almost like Rokuryo High and the house with the possessed doll. These are violent spirits.” Ayako murmurs, still biting away at her thumbnail. “That’s why I called Father Brown and Ms. Hara. They’ll be able to assist Ms. Matsuzaki and Takigawa with the cleansing as well as being able to detect any more spiritual presences.” Naru replies, closing a file he had started reading. I give a nod, as do the others.

“Head home. We’ll resume tomorrow to analyze any data we get from the cameras tonight.” He says.

And like that, everyone dispersed.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_

* * *

_‘What am I doing back in the school? I swear I went back to my apartment after Naru dismissed us…’ I look around the empty, dark hallways. There isn’t a single sound anywhere. I turn to my left and see… _

“Naru!” _I race over and stand in front of him. He gives me his usual warm smile...the smile that says ‘It’s going to be okay.’ _

“Naru, how did I get here? Unless…” _Naru nods, confirming my suspicions. _

“That’s right, Mai. You’re dreaming.” _He points down the hall. I look and see a bright ball of dark fire hovering at the top of the stairs. It isn’t the only one. There are plenty other fires around the school, in a classroom, the pool, and the audio-visual room. No…there are a LOT more than were i__nitially __mentioned: the roof, the front office, three more classrooms, the courtyard and the boy's bathroom on the third floor are just the few that are stronger and bigger than the others._

“Naru…what ...what are-?”

“Fox fires. Curses. Spirits. There is a large gathering of spirits here. They were called here, but I do not know by whom.” _I turn to Naru. _

“I should warn the others,”_ I say, but Naru shakes his head. _

“Tackling them all won’t stop more from gathering. You must find the summoner.”

“Summoner? Naru, what do you mean…?” _I start to ask, but Naru has already faded away into darkness..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, but I had to put in a dream sequence.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first fanfiction here! I hope it's been alright so far and if you'd like me to continue it, let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
